


Atrapada

by MullerS



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manga & Anime
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MullerS/pseuds/MullerS
Summary: Sakura es enviada a una misión con el objetivo de recuperar un desplazamiento del Clan Uzumaki robado por ninjas renegados de Otogakure.Las cosas no tendrían por qué complicarse... ¿O sí?CROSSOVER [NARUTO X ONE PIECE]Aclaración:Naruto y One Piece NO me pertenecen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo

::

“¿Te despertaste?” Es la primera frase que escuché después de despertar. Volteo mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y veo a Kakashi-sensei a mi lado.

Lo primero de lo que me dí cuenta es de que el cielo estaba oscuro. “Es de noche” afirmo con seguridad. Espera un momento…

“¿Qué pasó con Naruto y Sasuke-kun?” No pude evitar preguntar por ambos. 

“Probablemente estén teniendo su última pelea… Para finalmente resolver todos sus problemas” Contestó el Hatake con melancolía… 

Ambos dirigen sus pasos hacia el Valle del Fin.

::

“¡¡¡AHÍ ESTÁN!!!” Grité tratando de llamar la atención de ambos chicos. 

“Con que después de todo, aquí estaban…” Escuché al sensei secundarme. 

::

Después de que la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke terminara, me acerqué porque ambos se encontraban gravemente heridos.

“Esto es-” Realmente quedé impresionada llegaron hasta este extremo…  
Inmediatamente concentré chakra en mis manos para utilizar mi jutsu curativo y sanarles.

[…] 

“Sakura-chan..." Naruto me sacó de la ensoñación al mencionar mi nombre. "¡Gracias!” Esa sonrisa era muy contagiosa… Dándome a entender que todo estaría bien. 

“Sakura… yo” Sasuke emitió un susurro que fue lo suficientemente audible

“Ahora no… Me estoy concentrando” 

“Lo siento...” 

“Lo sientes, ¿por qué?” Solo quería confirmarlo. Después de haber estado en su genjutsu me-

“Por todo hasta ahora” 

Oh… Kami sabe cuánto anhelaba escuchar esas simples palabras… 

[…] 

“Finalmente.. Están de vuelta” El peliplata observa de lejos el reencuentro del Equipo Siete con felicidad en tanto que bajaba la bandana para cubrir su ojo izquierdo.

::

“¿De verdad tienes que irte?” Kakashi, Sasuke-kun y yo nos encontrábamos en la Entrada Principal de Konoha. 

“Si… Lo siento.” Menciona con cierto toque de tristeza en su voz. "Ahora mismo, necesito ver este mundo ninja por mi mismo… debo saber en qué clase de estado se encuentra el mundo”

“Bueno… ¿Qué tal si te pido que me lleves contigo? Esta era mi última oportunidad. 

“Este es un viaje de redención para mí. Mis pecados no tienen que ver nada contigo”

“¿Nada que ver... conmigo...?” Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté así que-

“Te veré cuando regrese” Con sus dedos índice y medio toca mi frente en un suave golpe… "Gracias, Sakura"

::

Han pasado dos largos años desde la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Todo el mundo desea la tranquilidad en sus vidas, por lo que las cinco naciones elementales han proclamado un Tratado de Paz para que las futuras generaciones dejaran de ser víctimas de este ciclo de odio sin fin. 

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde tal acontecimiento, las aldeas continúan realizando misiones de reconstrucción e intercambios de conocimientos para el bienestar del Mundo Ninja. 

Después de la batalla contra 'La Diosa Conejo', la Alianza Shinobi llegó a la conclusión de que el legado de Kaguya debía terminar para siempre. La razón principal por la que dejaron a Uchiha Sasuke libre fue para que él investigara por todo el mundo aquellos rastros que parecían sutiles pero que eran necesarios eliminar, ya que éste era el portador de un dojutsu especial: el Rinnegan. 

… 

Tales eran los pensamientos de nuestra querida pelirrosa la cual estaba sentada en esa banca. La presencia de un ANBU llamó su atención y este simplemente le dijo: 

"Hatake-sama la espera en su oficina." Y después desapareció en una cortina de humo. 

Caminó con paso lento hacia hacia la Torre Hokage. 

… 

La Aldea Oculta de las Hojas prosperaba día a día. Los negocios que estaban cerrados desde la Invasión de Akatsuki comenzaban a abrir e incluso la Academia Ninja empezó a impartir clase a los más jóvenes. 

El Hospital de Konoha no era la excepción: cada vez existían más reclutas para el área médica y era tanta la innovación del mismo que se permitió el asesoramiento de los médicos extranjeros bajo la tutela de la mismísima Tsunade, una de los Legendarios Sannin, Quinta Hokage y Nieta de Hashirama Senju. 

… 

"¿Me ha mandado a llamar Hokage-sama?" Usualmente lo hace para llenar informes, como lo hice con Tsunade-sama en su tiempo...

"No son necesarias las formalidades, Sakura" Dijo el peliplata con amabilidad. 

“De acuerdo, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Necesita que le apoye en el papeleo como en la semana pasada?" No pude ocultar cuán divertido era esto, por lo menos… Las pequeñas actividades que me encomendaban eran suficientes para evitar pensar en él.

“Aunque no me digas nada, me he dado cuenta de que hay algo que está sucediendo contigo y te afecta bastante. Esto tiene que ver con Sasuke, ¿verdad? Después de todo soy tu sensei y conozco muy bien a mis queridos alumnos.” La sonrisa que estaba bajo esa máscara inmediatamente cambió a un rostro serio y lleno de preocupación. “Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no?” 

“Soy tan fácil de leer… ¿no es así?” La melancolía se apoderó de su cuerpo a tal punto que comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin haberse percatado. 

"Sakura. Escúchame" el Hatake la sujetó de los hombros y le dijo suavemente: "Si crees que lo correcto es ir con él, adelante. Tienes mi autorización."

"Sensei… ¡Muchas gracias!" Ésta, eufóricamente abrazó a su maestro y al no controlar su fuerza lo tiró al suelo y ella cayó sobre él de tal manera que ambos quedaron en una posición incómoda. 

"Yo… Eh..." La Haruno balbuceaba incoherentemente y sentía su rostro arder de la vergüenza. 

Kakashi, al darse cuenta del estado de su alumna, simplemente intentó regresar al punto inicial mientras se sentaba en su lugar de trabajo ''Bien… Tu misión será la siguiente… En primer lugar necesito que te hagas cargo de tres renegados de clase B que se ocultan en Amegakure. Ellos robaron un pergamino del Clan Uzumaki, el cual era custodiado por un equipo chunnin. La información necesaria para reconocerlos vienen en este documento"

Él le entregó en la mano un delgado sobre color beige. 

"Me enviarás el reporte y desplazamiento a través de Katsuyu-san… Recientemente Sasuke me informó que estaba de paso en un pueblo cercano a Ame. Le he enviado un mensaje diciendo que te reunirás con él en dos semanas" 

Pausó por un momento para después continuar. 

"Confío en que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con ellos fácilmente" Finalizó y esperó una respuesta. 

"Entiendo. En ese caso… ¿A qué hora partiré?"

"En este preciso momento" respondió inmediatamente. "Esa información era posesión de Orochimaru pero él mismo nos la devolvió voluntariamente y curiosamente, nuestros shinobis fueron emboscados por ex-ninjas del sonido. Desde donde lo veas es sospechoso, por esa razón te envío a tí por ser de confianza… " 

"Me aseguraré de completar la misión. Me iré ahora mismo" la pelirrosa caminó hacia la puerta y salió de su despacho. 

"Ten mucho cuidado" Ella no alcanzó a escuchar las palabras del Hatake. 

::

"Mmm… Interesante" dijo mientras observaba el documento en sus manos. "Parece que sólo son tres individuos… Pero… ¿para qué querrían información de un viejo pergamino?" se preguntó a sí misma y posterior a ello guardó el sobre entre sus ropas. 

Apresuró sus pasos, saltando de rama en rama hasta encontrar un lugar apto para pasar la noche. 

Se instaló en una zona cercana al río perteneciente a la frontera del País del Fuego, y procedió a descansar en aquel sitio. 

Se levantó de madrugada y comenzó su viaje hacia Amegakure. 

::

Antes de infiltrarse a la Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia, utilizó un henge para cambiar su apariencia, ya que ella era mundialmente conocida por haber participado en la lucha contra Madara como médico de primera línea junto con Tsunade y Shizune, además de que fue reconocida como una heroína en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja por haber ayudado a su equipo a sellar a Kaguya. 

Su aspectó cambió a una mujer de cabello negro y largo, ojos color miel y con una vestimenta semejante a la de los aldeanos. 

… 

Ya había pasado una semana desde la misión encomendada y aún no encontraba el momento adecuado para deshacerse de ellos. 

El sitio más común para obtener información en el bajo mundo era el bar. 

La primera opción era infiltrarse a la taberna más importante de la ciudad y hacerse pasar por una prostituta. Escuchó del camarero de barra decir que ellos vendrían este fin de semana para 'pasar el rato' con una jovencita… Así que, esa era la oportunidad perfecta. 

… 

"¿Necesitas algo de diversión, cariño?" Sakura dijo con una voz seductora, aunque dentro de sí misma se encontraba asqueada, se sentía al punto de vomitar. 

Los tres hombres dirigieron su mirada llena de lascivia a la mujer frente a ellos: delgada, cabello negro, curvas agradables, con un vestido rojo pasión que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda y lo que más les llamó la atención… Esos ojos color oro, esa mirada pensativa y llena de misterio. 

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la habitación más cercana y entraron, siendo la pelinegra la última en hacerlo. 

De inmediato cerró la puerta y colocó un sello que funcionaba como barrera, para impedir que ellos escapara… 

Deshizo el jutsu y su apariencia cambió al uniforme estándar de Konohagakure. 

Atacó lo más rápido posible y se aseguró de que terminarán sin vida. Buscó el rollo entre sus ropas y encontró el pergamino con la insignia del Clan Uzumaki. Había completado la misión. 

… 

Antes de entregar el reporte, se encargó de limpiar el lugar y salió del lugar para emprender su siguiente viaje. 

Pero ella desconocía la existencia de un cuarto renegado, nivel jonin, que la asechaba... buscando que ésta bajara la guardia.

Fue en la noche del siguiente día que el ninja atacó a la Haruno y le arrebató el pergamino. La pelirrosa en un intento de recuperar el desplazamiento, lo jaló y éste se abrió dejando al descubierto un tipo de escritura antigua que jamás había visto: las letras eran doradas y cuando las tocó, sintió que perdía todas sus fuerzas. 

Ese objeto estaba protegido por un jutsu prohibido que arrebataba la fuerza vital de quien tocara el interior. 

"Entonces… ¿es así como voy a morir? ¿Tan patéticamente? Supongo que por eso Orochimaru no quería el rollo" Susurró antes de perder la consciencia…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar lejos de las naciones elementales 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“¡SANJI!” Chopper no podía controlar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos "¡¡¡SECUESTRARON A CAIMIE!!!" 

“¿¡Qué dijiste!?” 

::

En cierta parte del Archipiélago Sabaody, se comenzaban a reunir los cazarrecompensas por lo que acababa de suceder. 

"¿¡Viste eso!?" Exclamó uno de ellos sorprendido. 

"¡Ha caído del cielo!" Dijo otro con miedo 

"Venga, eso no es posible, puede que incluso ya esté muerta" Trató de convencerlos, pero él también se encontraba impactado… 

… 

"Mmm… ¿qué acaba de suceder?" De repente una ola de recuerdos inundó mi ser: la misión, Amegakure, el jonin qu-

Escuché muchos murmullos que me hicieron regresar a la realidad, así que lentamente me levanté y observé los alrededores. 

"Definitivamente no estoy cerca de Ame. ¿Qué rayos es este lugar?" 

Estos árboles no son nada parecidos a los que están en Konoha… Espera… ¿¡Esas eran burbujas!?

Lo primero que hice fue garantizar mi estado de salud… Tenía poco chakra debido a la lucha anterior, además… el pergamino estaba conmigo, por lo que podré enviárselo a Kakashi… 

Procedí a curar las pocas heridas que resultaron de la anterior batalla. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver la gran cantidad de gente que estaba presente. 

"¡Miren!, se está curando con magia" Escuché decir a una niña… 

"Entonces podremos venderla a un buen precio. Se ve muy cansada" un grupo de personas comenzó a rodearme lentamente. Cambié mi posición a una postura de batalla. Cada vez se juntaban más y más. 

"Maldición. Me estoy quedando sin energía. No podré soportar mucho tiempo…" 

… 

Alguien se desmayó después de tres horas por agotamiento de chakra.


	2. Capítulo 1: Casa de subastas

CAPÍTULO I: Casa de subastas

::

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó sentándose de cuclillas en el suelo. Se encontraba herida, cansada y hambrienta. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse.  
Rápidamente se percató de que se encontraba encadenada a través de un collar el cual adornaba su delgado cuello. Dirigió sus manos hacia ese metal para intentar quitárselo. Antes de jalarlo con fuerza, escuchó una voz masculina que le reprendía

“Yo no lo haría si fuera usted... señorita” 

Escaneó con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba, buscaba a la persona que le dirigió la palabra, pero, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Cada uno de los presentes se encontraba herido, con ropa sucia. Esos rostros lucían tristes y llenos de angustia.

“¿En dónde estoy”

Otro individuo respondió: “estamos en la casa de subastas de Sabao-”

De repente la única puerta de metal se azota brutalmente. Un par de hombres ingresan la llave sobre la cerradura de la habitación, abren la celda y arrastran a la pelirrosa jalándola de la cadena hacia el escenario.

::

“Lamentamos haberles hecho esperar. ¡Ahora daremos comienzo a la subasta como cada mes en esta Zona 1!”

“¡Por supuesto que el presentador es esta persona...! ¡¡¡Sr. Discoooo!!!”

Ante la mención del nombre, los nobles e invitados reunidos en el salón empezaron a aplaudir y aclamar con voz fuerte y vigorosa.

“Muy buenas, esta vez también hemos conseguido unos buenos esclavos. ¡Ustedes están de suerte! ¡Hoy tenemos dos grandes productos que amarán sin dudarlo!”

“¡Vayamos empezando con las subastas!”

Mr Bisco susurra al oído a uno de los empleados que se encontraba del lado derecho: “Prepara el número 2 y 3”.  
En el escenario aparece un hombre joven rubio de cabello largo, con una cicatriz en la frente, vestido con un elegante traje color negro y camisa blanca.

“¡Empezamos con uno que viene del West Blue! ¡Es un músico y toca a la perfección los instrumentos! ¡Un pirata honorable! ¡Es una persona que te toca cualquier música si le das un instrumento! Si le das una fregona se convierte en un gran limpiador. Además, su especialidad es hacer vino. ¡Es una persona de 25 años! Mide 192 cm con 130 kilos.. ¡Nao Baylon!”

La cara de angustia de Baylon era notoria para todos aquellos piratas que se encontraban observando dicho evento, entre ellos, Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid.

“Primero empecemos por un precio especial... ¡Desde 480 mil berries! Y ahora empiecen a decir sus precios”

A lo lejos una persona alza su paleta. 

“La persona del número 7 ofrece 480 mil berries, ¿nadie quiere subir el precio? ¿¡nadie!?” 

De repente la persona con el número 82 propone 500 mil berries “¡El número 82 ofrece 500 mil!”

Otro individuo con la paleta marcada con el número 105 ofrece 520 mil berries. “¡520 mil berries para el 105!” 

“¿¡Nadie quiere subir más!?” 

Al no obtener respuesta Mr. Disco golpea dos veces el mazo de justicia sobre la base de madera.

“¡Finalizamos con 600 mil berries!”

::

En otra parte del Archipiélago Sabaody, Luffy y su tripulación se dirigían hacia la Zona 1, sitio en el cual llevaron a cierta sirena para ser vendida como esclava por la casa de subastas de personas.

“¡Caimieeee! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?” Gritó Luffy a gran voz mientras viajaba en uno de los peces voladores pertenecientes a los Jinetes de la vida de Color de Rosa, cortesía de Duval.

::

“¡Sigamos con la subasta! ¡El siguiente es el número 16!”

…

A continuación se abre la puerta de entrada a la casa de subasta por la que Nami, Chopper, Franky, Pappaku y Hachi entran con el fin de recuperar a Caimie a través de las reglas impuestas en aquel lugar.

“¡Qué alivio! Aún no ha terminado” Suspiró tranquilamente Nami al ver que la venta de esclavos continuaba. Llegaron a tiempo. 

“Sin embargo, Caimie al ser una sirena es probable que los Tenryubitos quieran comprarla pero-”

“¡No hay de qué preocuparse Hachi! ¡Tenemos 200 millones de Berries para invertir! ¡La recuperaremos sin importar que gastemos todo el dinero en ella! ¡Es nuestra amiga!” Nami responde con firmeza.

Ten por seguro que te rescataremos. ¡Espera un poco más, Caimie! 

:: 

“¡Novedad!, ¡son novedades!” Se escuchaba el grito de periodistas y se observaba la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro de las personas que leían el periódico, anunciando las noticias de último minuto.

“¿¡Se ha vuelto loco el gobierno!?” Apoo escupió la comida que estaba en su boca hacia el suelo, por lo que el camarero encargado de la mesa llegó a asistir con unos pañuelos para limpiar la zona. 

“¡Cómo hagan esto de verdad...!”

...

“¡Capitán ,esto es algo grave...!” Hawkes escucha a uno de sus subordinados comentar pero él conserva la calma, con ese rostro impasible... a pesar de que las noticias sean impactantes.

...

“Ahora entiendo... ahora entiendo por qué había tan poca vigilancia en una isla que está tan cerca del cuartel general” X-Drake analiza la situación meticulosamente, pero después es interrumpido de sus pensamientos por su compañero de barco. 

“¿Qué ha ocurrido?”

“Se ha decidido el día de ejecución del Capitán del Segundo Escuadrón de la Tripulación de Shirohige, Hiken no Ace” Drake responde con cierta inquietud dentro de sí mismo.

“¡Si hacen algo así, Shirohige no se quedará quieto!”

“¡Estallará una guerra!” afirma mientras dirige su mirada al cielo. 

::

“¡Date prisa!”

“¡Lo sé!”

“¡Date prisa hacia la zona 1!” Luffy a lo lejos observa la casa de subastas.

::

“Preparen al número 17 y 18”

...

“Finalmente has llegado, Charlos nii-sama” La llegada del Tenryuubito provocó que todos los participantes desviaran la mirada, evitando el contacto visual ya que no querían ser víctima de los actos atroces ocasionados por aquellos denominados ‘Dragones Celestiales’. Éste, toma su asiento observando el clímax del evento.  
…

“Sin embargo, el producto que les revelaré a todos ustedes…”

Inmediatamente, el personal comenzó a tocar tambores, a encender las luces de colores y a utilizar humo para recibir a los siguiente ‘mercancía’

“Señoras y señores, abran bien los ojos, es lo que todos intentan capturar pero no lo consiguen. ¡Solo vean su sombra!” Dentro de una pecera, colocaron a Caimie y la cubrieron con una manta y de esta manera, se lograra llamar la atención del público.

“Sin más preámbulos les presento a todos... Miren atentamente… ¡Directamente desde la Isla Gyojin, Caimie la sirena!”

Todos los presentes gritaban de emoción y susurraban entre sí. “Yo la quiero”, “¡Es una sirena real!, “¡Es una joven!” 

“Así que.. ¿Por qué precio deberíamos comenzar?” Mr. Disco grita al público, viendo su euforia y aprovechando que, debido al ejemplar, sería vendida a un gran precio.

“¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Tenemos otro ej-”

“500 millones. ¡Mi oferta es de 500 millones de berries!” Fue interrumpido por Charles, el cual quería desde hace tiempo una sirena. Un 'pescado' para que fuera perseguido por el conjunto de pirañas que se encontraban en su pecera y al ofrecer esa cantidad de dinero, imposibilitaba a que alguien más se la llevara.

“Qué pérdida de tiempo. Salgamos de aquí” Eustass y su tripulación se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida.

...

“¿¡Qué le pasa a ese tipo!?” La tripulación de Sombrero de Paja estaba realmente en shock ya que, ¡sólo disponían de 200 millones de Berries! Malditos Tenryubitos.

...

“Como decía, ¡no es el único producto que se ofrece en este mismo instante! ¡Tenemos un ejemplar que, aunque no es una sirena, posee habilidades místicas que jamás habían sido vistas hasta ahora!  
Hace unos días nos encontramos con una encantadora jovencita que, al parecer, ¡tiene una capacidad de curación increíble! ¡No importa qué tan grave sean tus heridas: ella te sanará al instante! ¡Si no te obedece, puedes cortarle una extremidad y ésta se regenerará!  
Y… ¡Tan sólo denle una mirada! ¡admiren su belleza exótica!”

Sakura, previamente cubierta por una gran bolsa de tela blanca; fue despojada de la misma y expuesta ante la gente como si se tratase de una obra de arte publicada en una galería de arte. Ciertamente ella portaba el uniforme estándar shinobi y las heridas superficiales habían sido tratadas por el personal del lugar.

“¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?, ¿¡Cómo es que acabé aquí! ? Joder, recién despierto después de haber sido atacada por ese grupo de idiotas y termino en… ¿¡Una tienda de esclavos!? Bien Sakura, buscándote problemas… Ya pareces Naruto...” Le tomó unos minutos para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, desde que estaba encadenada hasta el momento en el que miró el rostro fascinado de todas esas malditas personas presentes en el evento.

Nuevamente el público comenzó a murmurar entre sí cosas como “¡Miren su cabello!” “¿¡Será natural!?”, “Es muy bonita”, “¡Qué lástima! ¡He gastado todo mi dinero en esclavos sin valor… al contrario de ésta!” 

La tripulación de sombrero de paja también se vió impresionada ante la presencia de una mujer tan extraña. Sanji utilizó todo el autocontrol posible para evitar ir por ambas chicas, tomarlas y salir de allí corriendo.

“Jamás me había sentido tan estúpida como en este momento”. La pelirrosa ideaba un plan de escape para evitar que esta ‘segunda oportunidad’ se desperdiciara. No quería ser una esclava a merced de enfermos mentales. Sí, enfermos mentales, como Orochimaru que en vez de vender personas las usaba como conejillos de indias. 

Pero cierto sonido captó su atención: a lo lejos se escuchaba algo aproximarse. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los presentes. Inmediatamente, la sala de subastas colapsó parcialmente ante el impacto de un objeto grande.

... 

“¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿No has tenido un mejor aterrizaje?” Luffy reclama debido al mal aterrizaje de dicho medio de transporte.

“Hice lo que pude. ¡Además, es un pez volador y lo sabes!” El miembro de los Jinetes de la Vida Color de Rosa responde a Luffy mientras se levanta de los escombros.

“Dios, ¡Qué golpe! ¿Y por qué tanto apuro?” Zoro pregunta mientras se rasca la cabeza. “Pero… ¿por qué estamos tan apresurados en llegar al Sunny-Go de nuevo?”

…

“Son muy ruidosos” 

“Mugiwara-ya” Susurra con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

… 

“Así que al fin llegó. Parece que valió la pena haber esperado” Kid detiene sus pasos y observa desde lejos”

…

“¡Luffy!” Los mugiwara ven con satisfacción a su capitán. Puede que no sea la persona más discreta pero, ¡definitivamente es aquel que patearía el trasero a cualquiera que intente dañar a sus compañeros!

El recién llegado observa el escenario y detiene su mirada en la ningyo. “Caimie, ahí estás, gracias a Dios” Inmediatamente dirige sus pasos hacia donde ella. 

Hachi corre tras él y lo detiene. “¡Espera un momento, Mugiwara! ¿¡Qué estás tratando de hacer!?”

“¿A qué te refieres? ¡Caimie está ahí!”

“Ella está ahí pero sigue llevando el collar explosivo. Esa es la razón por la que no puedes sacarla ahora”

Hachi lo intenta hacer desistir y formar un plan para rescatarla pero al forcejear con él queda revelada su identidad como   
gyojin. Todas las personas presentes comenzaron a hablar de manera enfermiza hacia este y eso no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Sakura. La discriminación es un tema que parece no tener fin, sin importar los buenos aspectos de cada individuo siempre existirá alguien que se dedique a joder a las personas.

Charles aprovecha todo ese alboroto y le dispara a Hachi ocasionando que Luffy se enfureciera y le proporcionara un fuerte golpe que le dejaría noqueado. 

“Hasta que alguien pone en su lugar a ese imbécil”. La pelirrosa susurra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Este acto ocasionó que todas las personas salieran corriendo del salón. Para su sorpresa sólo se quedaron tres tripulaciones piratas, y en ese conteo se incluía a los compañeros de ese jovencito con el sombrero de paja.

Instantáneamente comienza una pelea entre el personal de la casa de subasta y los Mugiwara.

Sakura, por su parte, se dedicó a observar la pelea. No tenía ninguna intención de intervenir porque solo contaba con poca cantidad de chakra. Necesitaría algunas horas para reponerse en su totalidad.

Al observar que Hachi estaba inconsciente en el suelo, decide acercarse a él. A final de cuentas, ella es una médico y es su deber asistirle.

Chopper al darse cuenta de la cercanía de la pelirrosa, se colocó frente a ella con una postura defensiva. Esta decidió pasar de largo al pequeño reno y comenzó a sanar al pulpo-humano a través de su jutsu curativo.

“No me ignores mal-”

“No te preocupes tanuki-kun. Soy médico”

“¡¡¡SOY UN RENO!!!”

“Hiciste un buen tratado de heridas, tanuki-kun” Comentó mientras quitaba todas las vendas del cuerpo del gyojin. 

Chopper estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que Hacchi ya no tenía ninguna herida y este se había levantado como si nada hubiera pasado. 

...

“Increíble. Nunca había visto semejante técnica de curación hasta ahora” Si Trafalgar estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró abiertamente. 

… 

“Capitán. Debería-"

“JAJAJAJAJA. Ella es jodidamente interesante” Eustass interrumpe el comentario de Killer. Los ojos de Kid tenían ese brillo de diversión. 

… 

"¡Malditos plebeyos, cómo se atreven a tocar a Charlos-sei!" El tenryubito estaba realmente enfadado.

"Se atrevieron a tocar a uno de los descendientes de los creadores del mundo, ¿¡saben el gran error que han cometido!?" Roswald menciona con cierta acidez en sus palabras. 

"Guardias, ¡detengan a los piratas d-

Antes de que comenzara la orden, cierto personaje aterriza sobre él dejándolo inconsciente. 

"No dolió" Ussop se masajeó los hombros, se levantó y tomó rumbo para apoyar a sus compañeros. 

::

"Parece que algo sucedió" Menciona uno de los prisioneros al ver que todos los guardias que custodiaban las celdas se van apresuradamente. 

"Está vació, pues bien" Rayleigh susurra al ver la botella de licor vacía. 

"Viejo" 

::

"Gomu gomu no muchi"

"Tatsu maki"

"Tornado tempo" 

… 

La mayoría de los soldados salen volando debido al impacto de cada uno de los ataques de los piratas. 

… 

Ante este escenario poco favorable para el personal, el tercer tenryubito se acerca a donde está Caimie y le apunta con una pistola a la cabeza. 

“Shalalia-sei, ¡no es necesario hacer esto!" Mr. Disco intenta detenerla ya que si esta la mataba, entonces toda la ganancia se vería perdida. 

… 

"¡Vienen bastantes!" Chopper se asusta al ver la cantidad de soldados que llegaban como refuerzo"

… 

La tenryubito estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo pero de repente se escuchó una explosión y posteriormente cayó inconsciente. 

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el nuevo hoyo en la pared por el que se escuchaban pasos cercanos. 

Una vez que la nube de humo desapareció Rayleigh observa toda la situación. Rápidamente concluye:  
"Habrás sufrido mucho, Hachi" entonces su mirada se enfoca en aquel muchacho pelinegro con el sombrero de paja. "¿Eres tú quien lo ha salvado?"   
"Entonces…" después de pronunciar esas palabras utiliza su haki y como consecuencia todos los soldados contra los que el grupo de piratas luchaban caen al suelo. 

… 

"Este tipo" 

"¡No puede ser!" 

"¿Eh? ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Qué les hizo!?" Ussop se pregunta a sí mismo después de ver lo que aconteció.

"¿¡Quién es este anciano!?" Sanji se cuestiona al ver que aquel no es un ser ordinario. 

"Mmm.. Parece que el viejo es poderoso" Sakura reflexiona sobre lo importante que pudiera ser en el lugar. 

… 

"Ese sombrero de paja... está hecho para tipos intrépidos como tú."  
"¡Tenía ganas de conocerte, Monkey D. Luffy!"  
Rayleigh conversa levemente con los Mugiwara y después dirige su mirada a la pelirrosa. 

"Voy a quitar ese collar de su cuello, jovencita" 

“Esa voz… Es la misma de antes” pensó mientras consideraba cada una de las posibilidades que tenía para escapar de allí sin ser notada. Por lo mientras se limitó a contestar:

"Oh… Agradezco bastante la intención señor, pero lo haré yo misma. Lo mejor sería que apoyara a la sirena que está detrás de usted. Estaré bien" 

Antes de pronunciar palabra, Sakura tiró del collar bruscamente lanzándolo hacia el suelo y lo pisó con el pie derecho. Al dirigir su chakra a esa región corporal evitó la explosión.


	3. Capítulo 2: Casa de Subastas II

CAPÍTULO 2: Casa de Subastas [II]

::

"Oh… Agradezco bastante la intención señor, pero lo haré yo misma. Lo mejor sería que apoyara a la sirena que está detrás de usted. Estaré bien." 

.  
.  
.

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al observar la facilidad con la que se quitaba las esposas de las manos, como si el acero se tratara de frágiles hojas de papel.

Desde la región trasera se escuchó una voz masculina que no pasó por alto lo que acababa de presenciar: “¿¡Quién mierda eres!?”

La kunoichi ignoró la pregunta del individuo y posteriormente entabló conversación ante Rayleigh y los sombrero de paja.“Como muestra de agradecimiento ante ustedes, permítanme presentarme” comenzó la pelirrosa mientras dirigía la palma de su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón y realizaba una breve reverencia ante el anciano y los mugiwara: “Mi nombre es Sakura, es un placer conocerlos” finalizó tranquilamente.

“Te hice una pregunta. Responde niña”. Exigió una respuesta. “¿¡Qué eres!?”

“Soy una kunoichi. Es todo lo que necesitan saber.” Dijo ahora dirigiendo mirándolo a los ojos. “No estoy obligada a dar información sobre mi vida personal, pirata-san” mencionó con cierto toque de molestia pero tratando de sonar educada.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de atacar a la mujer hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino empujándolo

“¡¡¡Eres un ninja!!!” Los ojos de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp brillaban de emoción y repentinamente se abalanzaron hacia ella.

“Así es, aunque-” Ella detuvo abruptamente sus palabras al percatarse de que estos intentaban realizar… ¿un jutsu?... Además de que se la pasaban gritando nin-nin. Una gota se deslizó en la sien de la pelirrosa mientras los observaba. 

-“¡Haz un clon de sombras!”

-“¡Medita en una cascada!”

-“¡Lanza fuego por la boca!”

-“¿¡Tu cagas!?”

La última pregunta ocasionó que todos los presentes cayeran cómicamente al suelo.

“¡Oye Luffy!, ¡ten más respeto!” Nami regañó a su capitán mientras este era pateado por Sanji al suelo.

“Los shinobis jamás mostramos nuestras técnicas a menos de que sea necesario, mugiwara-san. Y sí, también cago.” Respondió con naturalidad aunque por dentro deseaba darle una paliza. “No escuché tu nombre, chico”.

“Soy Luffy. Y seré el Rey de los Piratas” Esa sonrisa-

Sakura se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos. El gesto del pelinegro le hizo recordar a cierto rubio hiperactivo… 

…

¡Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage!   
Así, la personas no me faltarían al respeto y me tratarían como si fuera alguien,  
alguien importante!

…

¡No me subestimes! ¡No renuncio y no corro!  
¡Puedes actuar con dureza todo lo que quieras!  
¡No me vas a asustar! ¡De ninguna manera!  
No me importa si me quedo atascado como un Genin por el resto de mi vida  
¡Todavía seré Hokage algún día!

…

“Naruto...” pensó con angustia

“Espera… ¿El Rey de los Piratas? ¿Eso quiere decir que no estamos en las Naciones Elementales? aunque...”   
Analizó meticulosamente sus palabras por largo tiempo para después hablar: “Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, Luffy-san”. Dijo con cierto toque de melancolía.

“¿¡No es ella genial!?” Comentó Ussop al resto de la tripulación con estrellitas en los ojos. 

… 

“Oye, se mi nakama” el chico de goma dijo repentinamente y se sentó en el suelo esperando la respuesta de la kunoichi mientras se metía el dedo meñique a la nariz. 

“Está bien” Dijo con simpleza

“¿¡Eh!?”

“¿Así de fácil? ¿¡Este joven no tiene sentido común!?”. De esta manera pensaba ella hasta que alguien llamó su atención. 

"Lo siento chicos. ¿Así que son piratas espectadores?" Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia el anciano. "No parecen ser unos cualquiera si soportaron lo de antes". Dijo refiriéndose a Law y Kidd

"No esperaba encontrarme con alguien como él… Dark King. Silvers Rayleigh" Comenzó el capitán de la tripulación de Eustass. "No hay duda. ¿Qué hace un hombre legendario como usted aquí?" 

"En esta isla solo soy 'Ray-san, un mecánico en recubrimiento'.   
No me llames por ese nombre. Ahora estoy viejo y quiero vivir en paz" 

"Muchas gracias a todos ustedes" Ahora cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia los sombrero de paja.  
"Han salvado a un querido amigo". Dijo con agradecimiento. "Si me permites cuestionar, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" Esta vez, esperando una explicación por parte de la Kunoichi. 

"Hablemos de eso después, Ray-san. Tenemos que salir de aquí primero. Parece que afuera tenemos invitados". Contestó para desviar el tema. 

… 

"Capitán, ellos tienen rodeado el edificio por completo" Heat, el joven peliazul con costuras en el cuerpo informó discretamente a Kidd. 

… 

"Criminales, será mejor que salgan y dejen libre a la Familia Roswald. Un almirante estará aquí en unos momentos. ¡Será mejor que se rindan de una vez! ¡No quiero saber nada de lo que les pase, novatos!". 

"Pero parece que todos estamos involucrados en esto" Law informó a los demás. "Ellos están pensando que somos sus cómplices" 

"Cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más tiempo duraremos en salir. Bueno, apresurémonos". El pelirrojo le dijo a su tripulación.  
"Y mientras tanto te haremos un favor.  
Vamos a quitar a los chicos de enfrente, así que no se preocupen". Estas palabras no fueron de agrado para los otros novatos… 

::

“¡Escúchame! ¡Solo manténgase atrás!” Los marines escuchan a lo lejos la voz de sombrero de paja en dirección hacia ellos, cada vez acercándose más y más. 

“Solo cállate” Eustass regañó al primero 

"¡Dije que lo haría!" El pelinegro volvió a replicar.

"Entonces…" antes de que el tercero terminara su oración, fue interrumpido abruptamente por el más joven. 

"¡Mejor se callan los dos!"

"¡A mí no me des órdenes!" El capitán de los Piratas de Heart exclamó. 

::

“Madam, aún no nos hemos presentado correctamente”. Sanji tomó la mano derecha de Sakura y la besó. “Mi nombre es Sanji, y soy el cocinero de la tripulación. Y a partir de ahora, tu fiel sirviente.” Culminó su presentación mientras miraba a la chica con corazones en los ojos.

“Gusto en conocerte, Sanji-san”. Respondió con una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras retiraba discretamente su mano de la suya.

“Pero...” la sonrisa desapareció para ser sustituida por un rostro de preocupación. “Parece que nos han rodeado completamente. Y son bastantes soldados”. 

“Necesitamos encargarnos de ellos” 

"Oye Luffy, debemos salir ahora mismo" La pelinaranja dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su capitán.   
.  
.  
.

"¿¡Luffy!?"   
.   
.   
.   
“¡No puede ser!" Dijo Nami mientras se pegaba la frente con la palma de su mano. 

::

“Mugiwara ha atacado a un Tenryubito”

“Esto pasó en la subasta del Grove 1”

“¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?”

“Kidd y Law se encuentran también ahí”

“¡Maldito Mugiwara que es lo que ha hecho!”

¿¡Qué no sabe que si ataca a un Tenryubito la marina vendrá con su flota?”

Esto era la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre los cazarrecompensas y civiles que se ubicaban en un lugar cercano a la casa de subastas. 

::

"Se confirmó que Monkey D. Luffy fue el que atacó a los Tenryubito" Un Teniente anunció al Almirante de Flota mientras realizaba un saludo. El primero lo escuchaba atentamente mientras comía galletitas de arroz con té verde. 

::

"¡Hacia atrás!"  
"¡Apresúrense y váyanse de aquí!" Los soldados comenzaron a desalojar a la población cercana al sitio de secuestro de los Tenryubito.   
"¡Estas personas son muy peligrosas!" 

… 

"¿Qué dice el cuartel?" 

"El almirante Kizaru viene con todo su ejército para acá" 

"¿¡El!? ¿¡Viene hasta aquí!?"

"Sí. Eso es lo que parece"

::

"Nos dividiremos y nos encontraremos en el Grove 13" Rayleigh informó a los miembros restante de la tripulación de Sombrero de paja. 

"Por cierto… ¿¡Dónde está Sakura!?" No pudo evitar preguntar Usopp al darse cuenta de su ausencia. Los demás la buscaban con la mirada en aquella habitación. 

::

Desde el tejado destruido de la casa de subastas, una pelirrosa observaba atentamente la batalla que se desataría entre el grupo de marines y los tres piratas que recién salían por la puerta principal. "Esto se va a poner interesante". 

"Morteros ¡Fuego!" 

"Gomu gomu no fuusen" El primero comenzó a inflarse abruptamente y como consecuencia desvió la dirección de las balas

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De qué está hecho ese chico!?" Después de ese pensamiento llegó un recuerdo a su memoria: “¡Es cierto! ¡En los Exámenes Chunnin existía un sujeto con una habilidad similar!… Creo que lo lograba dislocando sus articulaciones con la ayuda de su chakra, aunque al final perdió la batalla contra Kankuro-san”. 

“Repel” El pelirrojo provocó que las bombas fueran repelidas

“¿Magnetismo? Simplemente increíble”

“Room” Una esfera azul rodeó a varios marines y todos aquellos fueron… ¿¡cortados!? “Shambles”

“¡Qué habilidad tan interesante!” Murmuró para sí misma.

…

“Sabía que sería un montón de ellos” Mencionó Law al ver que el número de marines disminuía lentamente.

“¡Ustedes tienen unas habilidades muy raras!” Mugiwara mencionó alegremente

“Tu eres el raro” Kidd le respondió con simpleza.

“¿Eso crees?” 

“Apártense”. Dijo una nueva voz que se desplazó del tejado hasta quedar frente a los tres jóvenes piratas. “Tú querías ver mis habilidades shinobi, ¿no? Esta es tu oportunidad”.

“¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora eres mi nueva nakama!” Inmediatamente dijo el joven de goma mientras se reía entre dientes.

“Les sugiero que ocupen este momento para escapar. Después de todo, ustedes son a los están buscando”. Le dijo a los otros dos piratas restantes. 

“¡Ninja! ¡Ninja! ¡Ninja!” Exclamó a gran voz mientras alzaba el puño de su mano derecha hacia el cielo.

“Esta técnica me la enseñó una querida amiga hace unas semanas. Supongo que es la ocasión ideal para ejecutarla.” 

…   
No mentía. Después de la boda de Hinata y Naruto, Ino contrajo matrimonio con Sai. Por lo tanto ella comenzó a relacionarse amistosamente con la ex-integrante del Equipo Guy. Ambas al principio se juntaban para emborracharse porque una no conseguía pareja y la otra esperaba fielmente la llegada de su compañero de equipo. Al paso de los meses, comenzaron a entrenar juntas y a compartir técnicas shinobi. Tenten comenzó a ser instruida en el ninjutsu médico bajo el mando de Sakura mientras que la pelirrosa mejoró bastante con el uso de armas.  
… 

“Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes” 

Sakura colocó dos desplazamientos pequeños en el suelo. Tras realizar los sellos tigre-serpiente-mono-liebre-serpiente, dos dragones de humo emergieron en forma de doble hélice. Después saltó entre ambos pergaminos, y comenzó a convocar y lanzar todo tipo de armas en dirección a los marines. Uno a uno caía por la gravedad de las heridas. 

"¡¡¡Increíble!!!" Mugiwara exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos.

"¡Luffy! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí ahora!" Nami corrió en dirección a él, le tomó el brazo, lo jaló hacia el resto de la tripulación y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia el Grove 13 dejando a la banda de Kid y Law en pleno campo de batalla. 

"Supongo que yo también me voy, he cumplido con mi misión. La mayoría de ellos están inconscientes". Ella se despidió de ambos bandos. "¡Nos veremos después!" Finalizó con un guiño en el ojo y siguió a los Sombreros de Paja.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Me puedes encontrar en fanfiction.net y Wattpad.  
> @Muller_S


End file.
